Shine the Light on the Future Shadow
by Hikari Dark
Summary: Kuriboh accidentally messes with the flow of time, and now a group consisting of Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu from the time where Yugi has yet to complete the Millineum Puzzle is thrown into the future where Yugi has just defeated Pegasus in Duelist K


_**Attention!**_

_**I am sooo sorry to those of you who have been reading my other stories! I promise I will be finishing my "Harry Potter reads Harry Potter" story, but it will take some time because of school. This idea was just swimming around in my head and I needed to get it down and out before it drives me insane..**_

Up in his loft-like room, Yugi Mutou sat at his desk, working on piecing together two golden pieces of stones. His face was slightly stiff from tears that had long since vanished. Jounouchi and Honda had teased him again today, and although he knew they meant no harm, it still hurt.

Setting the pieces down with a sigh, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at the clock on his wall. _1:34 am._ Yugi sighed again and clambered out of his chair and walked over to his bed. He turned off his lights and looked longingly at the golden box perched on his desk from his place under his covers. _I'll get it one of these days. _Yugi thought with conviction.

o.0.o

The bell rang throughout the school, signaling that class had begun. Yugi sat at his seat, fidgeting impatiently. School had just started, and yet he couldn't help but feel like something was about to happen.

o.0.o

"Hey, Yugi!"

Yugi turned and saw Jounouchi running up to him, Honda following behind him, and turned back around quickly while clutching the straps of his backpack tightly.

"Hey, Yugi! Did you hear me?"

"H-hai. Gomen, Jounouchi-kun. What's up?" Yugi asked in a small voice as he turned back around.

"You aren't still fixated on that 'treasure' of yours, are you?" Honda questioned.

"A-ano…"

"Leave him alone, you two!"

Yugi whirled around. "Anzu!"

Anzu smiled at Yugi and turned back to Jounouchi and Honda with a scowl replacing her smile. "You guys need to leave him alone!"

"Whatever! We aren't doing anything to him! I'm just trying to show him how to be a man! That's all!" Jounouchi defended himself indignantly.

Honda snatched Yugi's backpack, opened it, and brought out the golden box. "So you _are_ still trying to solve it! You should just give up, you know."

"Honda-kun! Give that back! It's very important to me!" Yugi demanded, his voice was strained and it sounded as if he was about to go into hysterics.

Jounouchi and Honda shared a look, then grinned at each other and made to make a move, but there was a flash of white and gold light and then there was a pulling sensation, then nothing.

"What just happened?" Jounouchi asked.

"More importantly, where are we?" Yugi asked cautiously as he looked around at their surroundings. They were in forest type area. **(A.N This is after Duelist Kingdom, but before Battle City.)**

"Try again. You need to ask something along the lines of 'When are we?'."

Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi whirled around to see- an older looking version of Jounouchi. What the heck?

"Who are you? Where are we? Why do you look like me? And what do you mean by asking 'When are we?'" Jounouchi practically squeaked. He was really freaked out.

"He means that Kuriboh was messing around and accidentally brought you into the future," the older version of Yugi said as he emerged from the trees. Little did the four from the past know that Yami was in control of Yugi's body at the moment. He had just gotten through scolding Kuriboh for his goofing off.

Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi were looking at the other versions of Jounouchi and Yugi while younger Yugi stared at the golden, upside-down pyramid hanging around Yami's neck. **(A.N I'll refer to the future version of Yugi as Yami right now. If future Yugi is actually him and not Yami, I'll indicate the switch but still refer to him as Yami.)**

"Sooo… We're in the future…" Honda said slowly, as if trying a foreign language.

Joey **(AN Future Jounouchi)** smiled. "Yeah. I've gotten used to weird stuff like this after being friends with Yugi for so long, so it doesn't mess with me. But since Yugi hasn't solved his puzzle yet, I'm guessing Honda and I still bully him in your guys' time, huh?"

The four from the past looked at him like he had grown five heads. Yami simply smirked and said, "We should get back. Who knows what Anzu and Honda will do if they think another Pegasus has decided to kidnap and/or kill us again."

Yugi gulped and stuttered, "K-kill? Who would want to kill us? I-I mean you or older versions of us or… Oh never mind."

Jounouchi's eyes darted between Yami and Yugi, wondering what happened between his time and this time. Did he finally show Yugi how to be a man? No. Yugi's whole body language had changed dramatically.

What had happened? How were they in the future? What was going on?

_**Ideas on where the heck I could go with this are appreciated. I just had it floating around and wanted to get it out there before I forgot it. If someone wants the story, just ask. That doesn't mean I'm going to just leave this story with just one chapter, it's just that I'd like to see what other people could do with it. Please REVIEW! Thanks!**_


End file.
